Temptation
by Laurenke1
Summary: One Shot. Elrond is tempted by the ring and wonders if he should accept.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: One shot story written from Elrond's point of view as the Ring tempts him. _These are thoughts. _**

_The Temptation_

"_So the One Ring is finally within my grasp. It seems strange that since all this time it had been lost and for nearly 60 years it had been in the hands of one I call my friend. A hobbit by the name is Bilbo Baggins. Yet now the Ring temps me with what I want the most. Can I defeat it?"_

The wounds Frodo has suffered are deep and I wonder if he shall survive. I try not to touch the Ring that hangs around his neck. It is a miracle onto itself he has carried it all the way to Rivendell. But I suspect his power does not only come from himself but from the friends who have travelled with him.

I close the door behind me and while I see the pale hobbit lying on the bed I feel the temptation reaching for me. The Ring is calling for me, tempting me with what I want the most. To save my daughter from the fate of becoming mortal. But who am I to ask her to sail with me?

It is selfish of me to ask her to come with me so I do not loose her. I am more afraid of all my children. The same choice weights them down that has driven my brother and me apart. I lost him to a mortal doom and I do not long to loose my children to the same fate.

"_If you claim me I can ensure your children shall stay with you. You shall be the greatest elven lord the world has ever seen." _ The voice speaks to me in my mind. The voice that has in ages past betrayed many of my people and has led to the death of one who was like my father. Gil-Galad, the last high king of the elves, fallen to fight the master of this ring.

I feel Vilya respond to the presence of the One Ring and once more I wonder what I should do. Should I release Arwen so she can fly and be with the one she loves? Or should I clip her wings and keep her with me?

But I know in the back of my mind she shall resent me for it, even if I bind her to me by cruel means. But it is not me, to be cruel. I am wise but it does not render me without feeling. I long for her to be happy as I do with my sons and yet I wonder, would she have met the one I call son? Would she still have chosen the same fate?

It means I shall loose her but the world of elves and men shall be reunited as it has been so long ago. I feel Vilya thumping against in an erratic rhythm. It longs to be seen and not to be bore in secrecy as I have done for so long.

But to come out means to claim the Ring and to overthrown Sauron. Can I do this? But I must think of the consequences. I will not only loose my children but I shall never see my wife again. Is the temptation bigger them my own desires?

For the world of men to be whole I must loose one that means so much to me it takes my breath away even to think about such a thing. She comes into the room; does she feel the temptation as well?

"Adar, shall Frodo live?" Her face is pale and as I look at her I see a mortal staring back at me. _"If you claim me, she shall not have to be mortal." _

"I do not know. There is more of this accused blade still in his body but I cannot see it. I would have to use other means to delve deep into his mind. To find the source of the darkness." I tell her. She stays close to me and I can feel her body heat. The same warmth of the Eldar, she is not mortal yet.

"Is everything alright, Ada?" She turns to me and I nod. "Yes, but I must ask this. Do you feel the same temptation that I feel?"

"The one from the Ring? Yes, Ada, but it does not form any temptation for me. I have already made my choice. I will leave you then. Call for me when you are weary and I need to sit with me. Goodnight." She places a kiss upon my cheek and I nod at her. Seeing her happiness on the fact Aragorn has returned from the wild.

She leaves the room and I turn once more to Frodo. _"She shall die if she binds with him. I can undo such things. I can make them not come to pass and she shall be with you for all eternity."_

"No, I shall not have it. To have my daughter by my side is one thing but for her to live in happiness is all I have ever wanted. And if it means I have to release her for her to become mortal then so shall be it."

The Ring is quite and I know I have overcome this temptation. I finger my own ring on my hand and I close the door behind me. Leaning against the door I feel tears fall down my cheeks. I may have won but I have lost as well and as my sons embrace me, asking what is wrong I know not what to tell them.

"_To keep you safe is all I want but to release you to find love is what I must do. But for now I have you and until this Ring is destroyed I shall teach you to find your own path. I have overcome this temptation but I have lost the thing most precious to me, my daughter. May her life be blessed. _

**This is a quick shot I wrote at 9 PM while watching the movie. I hope you liked it. Please review. **


End file.
